Roy Mustang
Skills Roy Mustang is a master of Flame Alchemy, perfected by his late mentor Berthold Hawkeye. In Flame Alchemy, Mustang is able to, with the help of a simple spark, create explosions of disastrous proportions. He wears a pair of white gloves crafted of an ignition material called "Pyrotex." By rubbing his fingers together, the fabric creates a small spark, and combined with the transmutation circles embroidered in the gloves, he can render flames of magnificent size by manipulating the oxygen molecules in the air to become combstible. Each hand has a specific use. His right is used to create colossal flames best used for multiple targets or to cover a larger area of effect. With it, he has ruined almost whole cities and armies by merely rubbing his fingers together a few times. His left hand, however, is noticably more precise in its attacks. He uses his left hand to pin point specific areas on a single target, for example, to burn out the eyes or tongue of a foe who is standing to close for him to wreak the utter devastation that his right hand has to offer. With this technique, he is able to take advantage of his alchemy by causing much less possible damage to himself and his surroundings. Unfortunately, on a rainy day, his gloves are rendered completely useless. Although he is able to manipulate the molecules in large bodies of water (by separating the hydrogen and oxygen molecules -- both very flamable elements), the humidity in a downpour is just too high for the gloves to create a spark. That being said, he is still able to use a cigarette lighter or matches to conduct Flame Alchemy. These attacks are a bit more difficult to control if he loses even the slightest bit of concentration. Also, if the transmutation circles on his gloves are ruined, he is unable to use alchemy at all, and must resort to drawing the circles instead. Also, he's had extensive training in shooting and fencing, but has absolutely no use for them. Personality There are many facets to Roy's personality. To most, he is a pretentious, lazy prick who doesn't care about anybody but himself, but, as a man of many faces, there is much more to the colourful gentleman. To leave it at that would be barely scratching the thick, tough surface, for he is layered like an onion, with stone skin and a molten core, and can not be described in brief. Toward his comrades, his is mostly amicable, even friendly. He is a easy-going, but grows stern when those around him (particularly his inferiors) grow too comfortable with that side of him, and his smile will quickly fade into a cold glare if one crosses one of the many lines that he has so carefully constructed over the years. "Brave enough to attack the Flame Alchemist? I'll make you a funeral pyre. " To be absolutely honest, he can be rather pretentions, but after years of climbing the ranks of the Amestrian State Military, as well as gaining the prestigious title of "Flame Alchemist," this superfluous pride has been rightfully earned. He knows he is strong, and his nearly-incomparable power has led him to be sometimes wildly egotistical in the face of battle, and he is humbled only by those who are closest to him. ("As an individual, I am powerless. That’s why I need all of you to me help protect this nation.") At work, he does everything he can to procrastinate, or coerce others into doing most of his bidding. He can't recall the last time he actually did paperwork, preferring to bend the rules more than a bit and set his own list of priorities. In this field is where the slightest bit of his immense wit and cunning come into play. He has been known to use others as pawns to get things done, without anyone truly realising that he is the mastermind behind any given plan. The fact that, most of the time, he is sitting with his feet propped on his desk, his arms behind his head, and a smug grin plastered on his face whilst dozing in and out of slumber is the greatest front of his masterful, albeit minor, manipulation. (Though, despite popular belief, and even sometimes popular bahaviour, Roy Mustang is not considered a manipulative person.) At least... much of the time. Sometimes, he is simply napping. "I’ll do everything humanly possible to protect the people I love, and in turn they’ll protect the ones they love. It seems like the least we tiny humans can do for each other." To those who know him well, Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes especially, he is kind and loving, and fiercely loyal. He will do absolutely anything for his closest friends, for his love is just as passionate as his hatred. He will fight tooth and nail in the names of those whom he loves and trusts, and if that should mean meeting his demise, then so be it. He tries his very best to be a good person, and remain strong on the path that he has set forth for himself. He is resolute, for the most part, in his righteous path to glory, and understands the rules of alchemy, and often lives by its most important decree: to gain something, one must lose something of equal value. He gives as much as receives, and perhaps even more so, if it means the bettering of himself, of others, and of the world around him. "Keep moving, whatever it takes. Even if the way ahead lies through a river of mud." One of his most outstanding traits is his steadfast determination. He sets his own goals, and he achieves each and every one of them, no matter who may fall in the process. (Not including, of course, those whom he truly cares for.) Even off the battlefield, each task at hand is a fight to the very finish, and he greets even the most (in his mind) menial tasks with a great fervor. He always has his people, his country, and his allies in his best interest, despite the appearances he provides, and will endure venturing to Hell and back for them, always keeping a watchful eye on those he deems of importance to him. Not only does he want himself to succeed, but he always wants to see the success in others. If his dreams are unattainable, then he'll be damned if he can't realise the dreams of others for them. He is stubborn, and his passion is his greatest strength as well as his greatest downfall. He never takes no as an answer, and when he gets an idea in his head, he will see it to the very end, even if that means his life should lay in ruin. "There is no such thing as perfection. This world itself is imperfect. That's what makes it so beautiful." There is a wisdom within the Flame Alchemist that is unmatched even by many of his superiors as well as his elders. He greets the world with understanding, and despite his rather stubborn, headstrong nature, beneath it all, he just gets it. He has met the trials and tribulations of failure, and has learned and practiced lessons from each and every moment that has deeply affected his life. He has evolved and adapted with each difficulty that he's faced, and refuses to waste time brooding, or feeling sorry for himself. In the midst of loss and heartbreak, he perseveres, and bounces back even stronger than before. Roy is extremely polite and well-spoken. He chooses his words very carefully, and is able to twist language and conversation in his favour. He may come across as cryptic, but he is much more intelligent than merely that, allowing people to hear and understand only the things that he wishes. He treats most people with the utmost respect, and bears no prejudices toward others in regards to gender, race, sexuality, et cetera. "At my rank, I should have my own room. With a hot nurse." The Flame Alchemist is not all titles, business, and glory, so do be wary. Roy is a notorious womanizer, and in the time that his life is not woven with the fibres of all matters serious in nature, he is whisking a pretty girl off her feet, and parading her through the town. He'll play it cool and try to boil it down to merely appreciating the beauty and company of a female companion, but really, he can just be a bit of a dog. He once said, in reference to his dreams of becoming the next Führer of Amestris, "When I'm Führer, there will be changes! That day, all female officers will be required to wear tiny mini-skirts!" "You told me I couldn't kill you... but I'd like to try and prove you wrong." Mustang is vengeful. If he is crossed and pushed over the edge, he will strike back and hunt down his foes tirelessly. While the fuse to his ever-burning fury is a long one, when his bomb is detonated, he becomes an unnatural vision of himself, shifting into a reckless, destructive monster. He will act on impulse if anyone he loves is in danger or has been harmed in any way. This makes him a particularly dangerous enemy, as he will throw all caution to the wind, and shove his own well-being to the wayside if it means agenging or protecting someone. "Be a jerk to them and they don't complain, and they never once beg for a paycheck!" Even with the occasional coldness, the blinding fury, the determination, and the horrible womanizing, Roy is absolutely lovable. Somehow, the people whom he cares for and respects the most end up being the butt of his greatest jokes, and he always has a quick-witted comeback for those who think they are any match for him. He laughs at Ed for his small sature, teases Riza when she's being even the slightest bit affectionate, and feigns loathing toward his best friend Maes for his overflowing love for his wife and daughter. He is an open admirer of canines, and bursts with boyish excitement over them, no matter who is present. Appearance Although the man is handsome, he is neither tall nor dark. Standing at just barely over five feet and nine inches, his skin is quite fair. With his talent in Alchemy, he very rarely engages in hand-to-hand combat, so what should be scarred and made tough by battle is actually fair and sinewy. He is muscular, but his build is somewhere between small and medium, allowing for quick movement in battle if need be. Though he is seldom seen out of his blue, Amestrian Military uniform, he prefers a fine, three-piece suit, favouring neutral and dark colours such as brown, black, and gray. Depending on the weather, he may pair the somewhat formal garb with a scarf, a long, wool trenchcoat, and sometimes a fedora hat. His arguably impressive attire is contrasted by his usually unkempt, jet black hair, whose strands fall forward over his eyes. In more formal situations, however, he will neatly slick back the rather lengthy tresses. He keeps his clothing in the best possible condition, keeping his dress shoes well-polished, and his shirts and pants pressed and seamed properly. He likely doesn't own a single pair of denim jeans. He will never be found out of his Pyrotex gloves or without his State Alchemist pocketwatch. On the back of his right hand is a fading scar that is in the shape and style of the transmutation circle that can be seen on the glove he wears on the same hand. In addition to this, there is a large, burn scar that stretches across his lower back, left side, and abdomen. Both of these marks were earned in an explosive battle against the Homunculus, Lust. Relationships • Riza Hawkeye - Lieutenant, bodyguard, love of his life. History Roy was orphaned at a very young age, but soon thereafter was adopted by his Aunt, Chris Mustang. He led a vaguely normal childhood, raised by Chris to be a perfect gentleman. He hadn't ever truly considered being an alchemist until he discovered a natural talent in his mid-teens, during which time he began studying beneath Berthold Hawkeye. He grew close to his daughter, Riza, in those years of studying beneath the skilled Alchemist, and had planned on going forth to become a source of strength and inspiration for the people of Amestris. Unfortunately, his time with the Hawkeyes was cut short with the increasing threat of war at the borders of the city. It was then that he enlisted in the State Military Academy, where he met fellow trainee and eventually long-time best friend, Maes Hughes. Together they shared dreams of a new world of peace, which they both believed could be reached through their joining of the military. In 1905, when Roy had officially become a soldier of the Amestrian military, he traveled back to the Hawkeye estate, which he found now to be lying in near ruin. Roy's intentions were to gain the knowledge of Flame Alchemy, which is teacher had perfected and mastered of the years of Roy's absense, as well as to get Berthold to join the military himself, but the requests were promptly refused, as he doubted the twenty year-old man's stability, now that he had so willingly become a servant to the destructive military. Before any more persuading could be done, Berthold died fell ill and died in Roy's arms, leaving to the young soldier the wishes that he take care of his daughter Riza and remain on a path that was righteous, and in turn, he would gain the secrets of Flame Alchemy. Roy and Riza had already been quite close before Berthold's death, and at his funeral, Roy expresse to Riza his hopes and dreams, to which Riza responded with the secrets of her father's dangerous alchemy, which were carefully tattooed onto her back. She offered the knowledge to Roy, inspired by his vision, and he promptly obliged, and soon thereafter mastered the revered craft. He went on to pass the State Alchemist exam with flying colours, was offered an immediate promotion to Major, and was granted the title, "The Flame Alchemist." He had bid farewell to Riza and his late teacher, and the conflict in Ishval had broken into an all-out civil war. As a major in the military, Roy without question joined the fight against the dark-skinned, red-eyed citizens of Ishval, but instead of organisation, he was greeted with bloody chaos. Still, he was a soldier, and it was his duty to do as he was told, and with his coveted power over fire, he brought the Daliha district to its knees. It was in those traumatic moments that inspired his title, "The Hero of Ishval," and when he single-handedly brought the war to a close with that final act of devastation, he was reunited with old comrades, Maes and Riza. Despite the Amestrian victory, the hour was all but something to be celebrated, as he and his two friends fell silent, stricken with grief over the happenings in the horrible war. In their guilt, they vowed to aid each other in atoning for the crimes they'd committed, admitting that what had happened in Ishval wasn't a war but a massacre. Overwhelmed, Riza begged Roy to rid her of the Alchemic secrets that were tattoed on her skin, and reluctantly, he did so, burning them from her flesh. It was then that Roy decided that his top priority was to become the next Fuhrer of Amestris, and prevent events like the massacre in Ishval from happening ever again, and Riza then pledged her unwavering allegiance to her good friend. Upon their return from Ishval, Roy was promoted to Liutenant Colonel, and as guilty State Alchemists began retiring and abandoning the military, Roy's new assignment was to recruit new alchemists to join the army. He and Riza then traveled to Risembool, where they met the very young Elric brothers. Surprised that Edward was only eleven years-old, he quickly realised, by examining the ruins of their old, family home, that the brothers had attempted human transmutation. A year later, in return for Roy's silence and aid, Edward later went to Central to apply to become a State Alchemist, serving under Roy Mustang. With Roy's best intentions, the brothers were pointed in the direction of Shou Tucker, "The Sowing Life Alchemist," who had earlier created a Chimera that could talk. In hopes that they could learn more about Human Transmutation and ultimately get their bodies back, they tried to learn from him, but it eventually turned out that Tucker had gone mad, and had used his own family, his wife and daughter, to create the Chimeras. Subsequently, a scorned Ishvalan called Scar turned up at the home just as arrests were about to be made, and he massacred everyone who stood in his way, including the conglomeration that was Tucker's daughter Nina, and her pet dog. With Scar's sudden appearance, and his goal of killing all State Alchemists, Roy's new goal was to find him and bring him to justice. Before he could successfully track down the Ishvalan murderer, his greatest friend, Maes Hughes was murdered by a Homunculus (according to belief, apparently) and Roy slowly learned about the secret group of sadistic killers. Before he could do much research, he was ordered to transfer to Central Command, bringing with him his closest officers, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, and Heymans Breda. In the chaotic events that followed, he learned the truth about Fuhrer King Bradley and the other Homunculi in his search for revenge over Hughes' death. With Riza's aid, he destroyed the Homunculi, Lust and Envy, in a mass of firey glory (or so he thought), and soon learned their plan of sacrificing the most talented Alchemists, specifically ones who had performed Human Transmutation (Ed and Al) with the intention of making their "Father" an unstoppable force, who essentially wished to rule their world. Roy and Riza were eventually apprehended, and a gold-toothed man tried to force him to perform human transmutation by slitting Riza's throat and persuading him to save her. He refused, despite the fact that he didn't want to watch Riza die, but before he could truly react, things went black. His world was suddenly torn apart, and he was subsequently ripped from it, reappearing in a new one: Pandora. Pandora History